


Put me down!

by Iceheartgoldsmile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chases, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartgoldsmile/pseuds/Iceheartgoldsmile
Summary: A borrowers universe of dream smp characters. Fundy, Tubbo and Foolish are borrowers, sneaking around the small collection of apartments. Trouble brews when The human Tommy becomes suspicious and annoyed about having his stuff vanish, while everyone else just decided that tiny pieces of food or cloth wasn't all that important.
Relationships: Fundy - Relationship, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 22





	Put me down!

Night fell and streetlights blinked on, letting light softly drift through the crevices of the blinds, the small apartment housed a group, the borrower's knew the group to have an odd family yet not family dynamic.

The tallest borrower, a fox eared and tailed lad, skirted across the counter, waving the other two over, foolish hung behind, as the youngest of them, Tubbo needed to be in the safest position.

Fundy helped Tubbo pull open a box the youngest human had tossed without a care onto the counter.

Foolish kept his eyes open, scanning around suspiciously, not willing to let anything get past his view. Fundy lifted the cardboard flap and let Tubbo crawl inside, the boy crunched over the plastic bag on the inside to reach the cereal.

Tubbo gripped onto a good sized chocolate smelling ball, he moved to scramble out before a shout rendered him still. Loud stomps could hardly be heard through the box, Fundy whisper shouted for Tubbo to hurry, in his rush, he began slipping on the plastic.

He could see light flood the kitchen.

"Tommy, why did you get up when I did? I thought you could get midnight snacks on your own?" Asked a gruff voice, Tubbo gulped and hoped that his makeshift family was safe from the humans.

"I thought you'd enjoy the company" scoffed Tommy, the box shifted the fridge was loudly opened, the gruff voice scoffed and a dark foreboding shadow engulfed the terrified borrower. Tubbo gasped as his foot was grabbed painfully.

"What the..." Mumbled Tommy, yoinking Tubbo up and into the air, he shouted in surprise, instinctively throwing the boy. Fundy gasped and ran out, shouting out to Tubbo, trying to catch him midair.

The air left Tubbo's body, he wasn't even able to scream, he could see the counter quickly approaching, he begged for a quick death. A warm mass blocked his path and moved slowly to mimic a healthy landing.

He looked up slowly, eyeing a pig faced man, he whimpered softly and shivered in terror, the pig man seemed surprisingly unbothered by the sight of the borrower.

"Not my problem" he huffed as he began lowering the boy back to his fox friend. The process was halted as Tommy shrieked triumphantly.

"I knew it! I fucking told you there were things stealing my food!" Exclaimed Tommy, sufficiently waking up the neighbourhood. He reached to snatch up Tubbo as Techno dropped him.

"Great, the whole country knows now" bitterly and sleepily commented Techno. Tubbo cried out in shock and pain as his body was wrenched upwards.

Fundy froze and gulped, listening as feet rushed towards the kitchen, the two other adult humans were also here now, looking at Tommy with so much concern as he held the helpless borrower in a painfully tight grip.

"Tommy! What's the matter? Demanded the fluffy brown haired man, Tommy simply showed off his victory, Techno glanced down at Fundy and grumbled, sleep was far more interesting then little people for him.

Phil reached for Tommy's outstretched hand and the boy passed over Tubbo, who was crying now, shock and fear tearing through his body, his dizzy head making him unsteady.

Phil picked up Fundy who shouted in terror before protectively curling around Tubbo.

"What the...." Mumbled Phil, poking the bodies slightly.

"I'm not crazy" proudly affirmed Tommy, Wilbur peaked over and stared in wonder.

"Are they edible?" He asked, more so to tease the creatures, Phil found the teasing funny, willing to go along until he looked into the terrified eyes of the boys and sighed.

"I'm putting them somewhere safe. Leave them alone or else I will have one of you sleeping in the shed" threatened Phil, he grabbed a jar and plopped the two inside, before placing on a hole covered lid, this wasn't the first time Tommy caught something unusual.

Tommy dropped a few balls of his cereal and some water into the jar, happily leaving to his room to crunch on his midnight snack.


End file.
